Interactive voice response (IVR) systems are automated phone response devices that communicate with a caller using a plurality of prerecorded messages. These systems store the messages in a directory structure as options and list menu options with corresponding numbers (e.g., “To reach technical support, press 5”). After hearing the menu options, the caller then inputs a corresponding number on the phone's keypad after which the caller is then directed to an operator or generally another menu where the IVR system lists a new set of options. Furthermore, these systems only work with touch tone phones because these phones can emit a frequency that can be easily interpreted by the IVR systems, unlike the pulse phones.
Recently, a few of the major IVR systems (e.g., UPS's auto response system) have been updated to include automated speech recognition (ASR) systems which interpret a caller's speech. Therefore, instead of pressing a corresponding number key to access a menu option, a caller may simply say the corresponding number. These IVR-based ASR systems are very complicated as they are required to interpret an enormous amount of pronunciations of corresponding numbers. The complexity of the ASR systems makes them too cost-prohibitive to be widely implemented, thus, most IVR systems still require their callers still to input selections using a keypad.
The reliance on keypad input is especially problematic in the context of cellular phones. Many state and municipal governments have introduced laws banning cellular phone usage while driving. Compliance with the law requires the callers to use “hands free devices” (e.g., headsets and speakerphones). Often these modules are also supplemented by internal ASR systems. Some phones allow a caller to dial a stored number by simply stating the name of the person. However, when a caller is communicating with an IVR system, the internal ASR system is of little use as the caller would still have to input responses to IVR options using the keypad. Therefore, there is a need for a local ASR system that would allow a caller to communicate with an IVR system using voice commands.